


Talking to the Enemy

by Donna_Immaculata



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 20:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Immaculata/pseuds/Donna_Immaculata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short interlude in the kitchen. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking to the Enemy

"Snape!"

"What?"

"You aren't even making an effort!"

"That's because it's ridiculous."

"What's ridiculous. Huh?"

"Ow. Stop twisting my arm, you imbecile!"

"What. Is. Ridiculous?"

"Your pretending you're trying to fight me. I can feel you against my arse, for goodness' sake!"

"That's my hip."

"Yeah. Right."

"What is this supposed to mean?"

"It means, let go of my arm and let me turn around. You could at least have the decency to face me."

"I quite like you facing the wall."

"Black. Let me go. It's damn hard-"

"Yeah, it is quite-"

"I mean the wall!"

"Mmh. So do I."

"So what's your hand doing there?"

"Just checking. Hm, I've seen harder, though..."

"Take your fucking hand, uh, away. Bastard."

"Was that a moan, Snape?"

"Most certainly... not. And stop. Breathing in my, ah, ear."

"I think it was."

...

"You know I prefer you moaning than talking, Snape."

"Stop! Please."

"Say that again."

"Stop!"

"No. The other."

"Please. Oh."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Please."

"Open your legs. Wider. Yeah, like that."

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like, hm?"

"You haven't got any- Oh. _Oh_."

"Handy little spell, isn't it? What does it feel like?"

"Loose. Put your cock in, now."

"So demanding, _Severus_..."

"Black. Now!"

"Push back. Slowly. Ah! No! I said, _slowly_!"

"Hm. I thought you liked it... hard."

"Want it hard, do you?"

"Don't pull my hair. I- No! No biting, Black!"

"If you opened your collar, I'd only leave marks where no-one would see them. No? All right. Your throat is a good enough option, under the circumstances. - Ah. I knew you'd be reasonable."

"Bad. Dog."

"That's so not working, Snape. Snape! Stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"Stop. Fucking yourself on me!"

"Seeing. As. You. Are. Refusing. To. Do. _Anything_ , I seem to have no choice. - Was that a moan, _Sirius_?"

"Wha-? No. Ah. It wasn't. Ooh."

"Hm-mm."

"You wait. You wait, till I'm finished with you, you fucker. You'll be begging me to stop."

"I already have. To no effect."

"You'll be begging in earnest now."

"You wish. - _Fuck_!"

"Touch your cock!"

"No. Can't."

"Dammit, touch your fucking cock. - What are you laughing at?"

"It should have occurred to you, Black, that it's your cock that's fucking."

"Very witty. And now I want to see you wank off."

"I _can't_."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because there is no space! You're pushing me right into this goddamn wall!"

"Right. Right. Hold on."

"Ah!"

"Lean over the table. That's better. Yeah... Yeah, much better."

"Oh, fuck _me_!"

"Oh yes. Oh yes. God! Yes! Yes!"

"Ah. Ah! Harder!"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh fuckinggoddamnholyfuckingshit! Fuck!"

"Ts, ts, that foul tongue of yours, Black."

"Shut up. Let me... clean it up a bit. Yeah, that's better. Move over now, I need to sit down."

"At least put your cock back in and spare me this indecent display."

"Considering where my cock has just been, you really shouldn't play squeamish."

"It's a matter of aesthetics. Your cock is not exactly the prettiest sight."

"You don't have to look at it."

"Oh, hold your tongue, Black."

...

"Sirius Black, unable to come up with a proper insult. One of these sweet moments worth cherishing in memory forever."

"I shouldn't expect there have been many sweet moments in your life the memory of which is worth cherishing."

"There have been... a few."

"Oh yeah?"

"Oh yes."

"Snape?"

"Yes?"

"Nothing. Nothing. I've just- I've almost thought you were about to kiss me."

"Hmph. Really, Black. That's stupid even by your standards."

"So what are you hanging around for?"

"Just buttoning up my robe. I think you ripped a couple of buttonholes. I will have to have my clothes patched up again. It's becoming embarrassing."

"It's not as though anyone'd suspect how you manage to have them ripped in the first place."

"Good _bye_ , Black."

"See you around. Oh, and, Snape - should you be giving Harry a hard time, I'll set Remus on you. I swear I will."

"Please, Black. That's pretty low, even by your standards."

"I _swear_."


End file.
